A Festa
by Marck Evans
Summary: Albus Dumbledore faz 150 anos e comemora com uma festa de arromba. Besteirol total e 100 slash


Agradecimentos emocionados a Lili e Ivi, betas, amigas e palpiteiras do meu coração.

Disclaimer: A JK criou os personagens, mas o conceito dela de fazê-los se divertir inclui apenas enfrentar bruxos das trevas e morrer. Eu pego os coitados emprestado para que eles possam ter outro tipo de diversão. Não ganho grana com isso, mas, em compensação, eu ganho o prazer de conhecer outras pessoas tão pervs quanto eu. :))

Essa fic é uma tiração de sarro com os estereótipos que a gente lê por aí. É politicamente incorreta E, além disso, não tem plot, coerência e nem sentido. Muito menos explicação para coisa alguma.

É uma brincadeira com os personagens, com as versões ooc deles que existem em várias fics, com a forma rasa com que a maioria das pessoas enxerga a comunidade gay, e finalmente, com o jeito dessa comunidade se soltar.

Ao exagerar o exagero eu homenageei um dos mundos no qual eu trafego.

Enfim... É uma festa, e eu me diverti horrores nela. Espero que vocês também se divirtam.

**A Festa**

Albus olhou em volta. A comemoração se arrastava lenta e tediosa, mas ele mantinha a pose. Só porque estava completando cento e cinqüenta anos, resolveram que o melhor era um chá das cinco, totalmente inofensivo e muito formal. Albus aceitara, mas, com a cumplicidade de Minerva, convidara alguns amigos para a verdadeira festa mais tarde.

Ele até conseguia sentir a impaciência no ar.

O Ministro da Magia fez seu discurso, previsível como sempre. Alguns professores e ex-alunos também falaram. Harry, não. Mas ninguém esperava mesmo que ele falasse. Nem mesmo no banquete de celebração pela vitória contra Tom, ele aceitara discursar. Na verdade, Albus reparou que nenhum dos convidados do seleto grupo da festa especial falou nada. Obviamente, ninguém estava querendo retardar o fim daquela chatice.

Quando os convidados já se retiravam, Albus viu Severus entregar discretamente um frasquinho a Arthur, que conduzia Molly, muito emocionada, até a lareira.

Bom sinal. Sinal que Arthur também teria como vir.

Era hora de começar a se preparar para a verdadeira diversão. Seus meninos prometiam uma festa de ar-ra-sar!

_E vai rolar a festa/vai rolar/o povo do gueto/mandou avisar_

Severus correu até seus aposentos, assim que consegui entregar a última poção do sono sem sonhos extra forte. Fala sério! Este monte de Weasley se casa para manter a pose de macho, e ele é quem ficava hooooras na frente de um caldeirão preparando a poção para deixar as eleuzas deles dormindo igual a um trasgo bêbado, porque senão eles não podiam vir a festa da outra.

Seu cabelo estava um horror! Quase tão ruim quanto nos tempos de guerra (bate na madeira). Ainda bem que ainda tinha um frasco inteirinho da poção de pitanga brasileira. Bendita lua-de-melonde descobriu a frutinha poderosa! Seu cabelo ia arrasar hoje. Sirius ia ficar ro-xo de despeito.

Tomou um banho relaxante, deixando o cabelo sedoso e maravilhoso Já estava na hora de se montar toda!

A roupa separada em cima da cama era toda no mais deslumbrante dourado.

-É hoje que aquele monte de bicha morre de inveja! - Severus estava decidido a brilhar mais que todo mundo.

A meia fina era um primor. Ele já podia até ver as outras sofrendo para descobrir de onde viera, mas ele nunca contaria. Nunquinha!

O corpete de seda bordada combinava direitinho com a sapatilha, a saia de tule armada parecia um sol, de tanto que brilhava. Mas a apoteose era o par de assas enoooooormes, de renda importada diretamente do nordeste brasileiro.

Severus pegou a varinha, já devidamente envolta em seda dourada e com uma bela estrela na ponta, para cuidar da maquiagem. Base, sombra dourada, um pouco de _glitter_ mágico no rosto e nos lábios, e o toque final: mudou a cor dos longos, sedosos e esvoçantes cabelos para rosa choque.

-Poderosa!

_E vai rolar a festa/vai rolar/o povo do gueto/mandou avisar_

Sirius olhou-se pela décima quinta vez no espelho, que mais uma vez tornou a assobiar para ele, enquanto gritava:

-Perfeeeeeição!

Sirius tinha certeza absoluta que hoje ele abafava de vez a bicha Nariguda. A pele estava perfeita. Ainda bem que na bendita viagem de lua-de-mel ao Brasil, ele descobrira aquela vendedora de cremes. Azkaban acaba com a cútis de uma pessoa. A mulher salvou sua pele. Literalmente.

A viagem teria sido perfeita se seu maridão gostosão não tivesse insistido em levar a Nariguda junto. Sirius ainda se perguntava onde estava com a cabeça quando aceitou a proposta de Remus de formarem uma família daquele jeito. Tudo o que ele lembrava era de uma certa parte do Moony, por sinal muito grande, enfiada dentro dele quando sugeriu o arranjo, mas jurava que não foi por isso que cedeu.

Deu mais um rodopio na frente do espelho, fazendo sua túnica de inspiração grega, em suaves tons de lilás e bordada com fios de ouro, brilhasse. Aproveitou para conferir se o cabelo esvoaçava do jeito certo, e se os dois quilos de _glitte_r mágico que usara na produção estavam valendo a pena.

E estavam. Suas asas de tule ficaram puro luxo quando cobertas pelo _glitter_.

Feliz com o visual, saiu para se encontrar com os outros. A primeira coisa que teve o desprazer de ver foi a Nariguda. A bicha brega estava toda dourada e rosa! Uma coisa de assustar qualquer um. Mas a meia era um tombo!

Sirius se aproximou, provocando:

-Jogou uns brilhinhos para ver se consegue se destacar, Severus, meu bem? – sorriu satisfeito ao ver os olhos negros da outra grudados nas suas asas esplendorosas.

-Fala sério, Sirius, meu amor. Você deve estar bem doente, porque já está virando purpurina. Aliás, purpurina daquelas bem vagabundas.

Aquilo irritou Sirius mais que qualquer outra coisa que a horrorosa já tivesse dito. Seu _glitter_ mágico, importado de Paris, não era purpurina vagabunda!

Quando ele se aproximou, decidido a rasgar a saia da Nariguda, a louca também se moveu e suas asas engancharam. E, por mais que os dois se retorcessem, não conseguiam soltar.

-Larga! Ai, Severus! Que ódio. Você fez de propósito.

-Me solta, inútil. Você inventou de vir de asa só porque viu as minhas.

-Ahhhhh! Calúnia! Eu vou te arrancar os olhos na ponta das unhas!

-Vem! Vem! Você vai ver o que eu faço nessa sua cara falsa.

-Severus! Sirius!

Os dois se calaram imediatamente.

Parado na porta, estava o maridão deles, usando uma calça jeans mais apertada que traseiro de virgem, botas altas, um chapéu de vaqueiro e mais nada. As cicatrizes no peito só o deixavam mais gostoso ainda.

Sirius perdeu o fôlego e ouviu Severus engolir em seco. Remus estava um desbunde.

O único probleminha é que ele proibira esse tipo de briga dentro de casa.

-Vocês dois estão querendo ficar sem ir a festa de Albus? Porque, se continuarem com isso, eu vou sozinho.

-Já parou!

-Tudo em paz.

Garantiram rapidamente.

Com um gesto de varinha, Remus desenganchou as asas e olhou apreciativamente para seus dois amores:

-Vocês estão magníficos. Uma fada do sol radiante – E deu um beijo nos lábios de Severus, que sorriu deliciado. – E uma ninfa das noites de lua nova. – Sirius correspondeu, coquete, ao beijinho suave de Remus.

-Você está um deus, Remus.

-Concordo totalmente com Severus. Você está lindo.

-Vê, Remus? Nós concordamos.

-Isso mesmo. Por sua causa, a gente concorda, Moony.

Sirius não se importaria de concordar com a Nariguda até o fim dos tempos se isso deixasse Remus feliz. Não tinha porque ter ciúmes. A libido do lobisomem mantinha suas "fadinhas" mais que satisfeitas, e não era tão ruim assim ter Severus por perto. Não que ele fosse admitir isso para alguém algum dia.

-Vamos. – Remus ofereceu o braço para os dois e, com Severus à direita e Sirius à esquerda, desaparatou.

_E vai rolar a festa/vai rolar/o povo do gueto/mandou avisar_

A primeira coisa que Harry viu quando chegou na festa foi Draco acenando para ele. Infelizmente ao lado de Draco, estava Zacharias Smith. O loiro estava ma-ra vestido de sereia, com direito a um sutiã de conchas e um longo rabo verde que ele segurava com se fosse a cauda de um vestido de noiva. A maquiagem dele parecia ter sido feita usando pó de fada e dava a Draco a aparência etérea que ele tanto gostava de ter. Smith, no entanto, usava vestes normais de bruxo, e parecia estar dando uma canseira em Draco, com algum de seus longos discursos.

Assumindo a pose de Carmem, que seu vestido vermelho com rendas negras pedia, Harry abriu o leque negro e se aproximou rebolando dos dois. Enquanto Draco o recebia com palmas e gritinhos de "Olé", Smith o olhou com desagrado.

A bichinha devia estar morta de inveja, porque entre os saltos altíssimo, o vestido que era puro luxo e os cabelos vermelhos, Harry se sentia lindo, gostoso e um tesão.

-Harry, você arrasou!

-Você também! Está a própria princesa do mar!

Draco sacudiu a cabeça, fazendo minúsculos sininhos escondidos no cabelo tilintarem:

-Só estou esperando meu bofe chegar.

-Por falar nisso, você viu o meu? Combinei com ele aqui.

-Ele estava te procurando agorinha mesmo!

Draco e Harry simplesmente ignoravam Smith na esperança que a bicha se tocasse e sumisse. Mas quem disse que mala-sem-alça tem desconfiômetro?

-Harry, eu estava dizendo ao Draco que...

Mas fosse o que fosse que a chatinha estava martelando nos ouvidos purpurinados da Draquete, ele não conseguiu repetir, porque justo nesse momento Arthur Weasley chegou acontecendo.

Vestido de Almirante, com quepe, botas, calça branca e suspensórios, ele veio escoltado pela sua tropa particular de seis marujos. Cada ruivo mais gostoso que o outro. Todos de shorts curtos, botas e quepe, com direito a coreografia de entrada ao som Macho Men. Os movimentos sensuais dos quadris renderam muitos aplausos de todos os presentes.

Pelo visto, a poção de Severus fizera um excelente efeito, e Molly, Fleur, Tonks, Penélope, Angelina, Katie e Mione deveriam estar dormindo como mortas.

Smith atacou novamente:

-Harry, eu sei que você e Draco vão concordar comigo que ao invés de gastarmos tempo com essas fantasias tolas, deveríamos estar discutindo um posicionamento político a respeito da homossexualidade que predomina entre os bruxos, mas que continua sendo mantida parcialmente na clandestinidade.

-Aff!

Harry teve de concordar com Draco. Aff! A chatinha tinha conseguido falar aquilo tudo em um fôlego só.

-Zach, meu bem, eu estou aqui, montada de Carmem, e você vem me falar de política! Amoooooorrrr, tem hora para tudo. Hoje, é dia de fesssssta. Acha uma boca para beijar, um pau para você pegar e tenta não ser o chato da vez.

-Decididamente, não dá para ter uma conversa de nível com vocês. – A risadinha mal dissimulada de Draco parecia ter irritado Smith ainda mais. – Quer saber, Harry? Você está a cara da Molly Weasley com esse cabelo vermelho!

-Ahhhh!

Enquanto Harry gritava e sapateava de raiva, Draco expulsou Smith dali com pancadas de sua varinha disfarçada de cetro de princesa submarina, enquanto gritava beeeemmmm alto:

-Bicha chata, vai se catar, vai arrumar um homem! Vai procurar sua turma.Brega! Mocréia!

Os gritos de Draco e o piti de Harry tiveram o efeito de atrair os olhares. Afinal, era o primeiro barraco da noite, e ninguém ia querer ficar de fora do babado.

Lucius, divino numa fantasia de Zorro e sem camisa, foi o primeiro a chegar até os garotos.

Quando viu o patriarca Malfoy, Harry fez beicinho, como se fosse chorar ali, naquela hora.

Lucius o abraçou, preocupado.

-O que foi, meu tesouro? O que aquela bicha pôca fez para você?

-Ela falou que eu estou a cara da Molly! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh Lucius, eu quero ir para casa, tirar essa fantasia e morrer de chorar.

-Você não está nem remotamente parecido com a Molly, meu bem. É inveja. Ele não quer que você brilhe na festa. Não é, Draco?

-Claro! Ele é ridículo e sem gosto! Foi veneno puro, Harry.

-Eu estou bem, Lucius?

-Você está um tesão, Harry. Você fica uma coisa louca de cabelo vermelho.

-Você gostou? – Harry cobriu o rosto com o leque, deixando só os olhos de fora.

-Vem cá que eu vou te mostrar o quanto!

_E vai rolar a festa/vai rolar/o povo do gueto/mandou avisar_

Draco suspirou aliviado ao ver o pai arrastar Harry para um canto. Era o único jeito de acalmar a amiga quando ela surtava. Um sarro bem dado com Lucius em algum canto e Harry ficava calminho por horas.

Ronald Weasley apareceu ao seu lado:

-Seu pai está beijando Harry.

-Alowwwww, eles tem um caso há anos!

Todo mundo dizia que esse Weasley, assim como todos os outros, era um arraso na cama. A respeito de Charles, dos gêmeos, de Bill e de Arthur, Draco podia dar testemunho. Mas havia uma meia dúzia de pessoas que diziam que Ron era ainda melhor. Na opinião de Draco, essa devia ser sua única competência. Porque gênio, com certeza, a bicha não era. Era injusto que malhassem as loiras, tendo uma ruiva dessas como exemplo de burrice.

Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Hagrid entrou, gritando:

-Cheguei!

Fala sério! Um meio gigante, vestido de cruza de Lobo Mau com Chapeuzinho Vermelho (mini-saia e capuz vermelhos, cestinha e barba. Na verdade, tinha pêlos por todos os lados), precisa avisar que chegou?

-Olha só! O Hagrid está de Cinderela! Ele vai poder cantar "_eu vou... eu vou... para casa agora eu vou.._."

Weasley só podia ter uma seqüela grave de guerra, ou isso, ou a Sangue-Ruim andava azarando a cabeça dele.

-Ai bicha, além de pobre e brega, a senhora é burra?

-Mas, minha sereia, com você sendo malvada com o Ron, eu vou ter de pensar num castigo bem cruel para você.

Draco arrepiou ao sentir os braços possessivos de seu amante e a voz rouca dele sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Virou-se para ver Alastor vestido de Capitão Gancho, o olho mágico escondido pelo tapa-olho, chapéu, casaca, perna de pau e um gancho ameaçador que ele deslizava pelo rosto de Draco.

-Sabe, gostosão, meu pai sempre quis se vestir de Gancho. Mas duvido que ele me deixasse arrepiado de medo como você me deixa.

-Sereia Malvada! Vem receber o castigo.

Draco se deixou levar para um canto escuro. Quem disse que apenas Harry ia aproveitar a festa?

_E vai rolar a festa/vai rolar/o povo do gueto/mandou avisar_

Os aurores em Azkaban estavam em alerta máximo. A jaula ante aparatação estava pronta para levar Você-Sabe-Quem a um lugar desconhecido. Ele fora novamente requisitado por autoridades do Ministério e, como sempre, ninguém dissera do que se tratava. Provavelmente, algum interrogatório importante. O antigo inimigo número Um parecia disposto a colaborar.

Mesmo assim, os guardas de segurança se sentiam temerosos enquanto o mago das trevas vinha andando pelo corredor, escoltado apenas por Shacklebolt. Tanto o prisioneiro quanto o auror traziam longas capas negras, com capuz, que não permitiam qualquer vislumbre de suas roupas e rostos. A própria jaula, que servia de transporte e prisão, estava com as cortinas fechadas. Era opinião corrente entre todos os presentes que, dessa vez, o bruxo das trevas ia enfrentar alguma coisa bem desagradável.

Shacklebolt entrou primeiro, depois fez sinal para que o prisioneiro o seguisse e fechou a porta sem que ninguém pudesse ver nada dentro da jaula. Essa se elevou suavemente e desapareceu.

Todos ali admiravam a coragem de Shacklebolt, que se tornara o principal, e quase o único, responsável pela vigilância de Você-Sabe-Quem. Mesmo com todas as medidas que impediriam o prisioneiro de executar qualquer ato mágico, nenhum deles tinha coragem de se arriscar naquela jaula.

_E vai rolar a festa/vai rolar/o povo do gueto/mandou avisar_

Kingsley deixou a capa escorregar pelo ombro, assim que a jaula saiu de Azkaban com destino ao local secreto da festa de Albus. Ele usava calças bufantes de seda e um turbante com uma esmeralda. A varinha estava disfarçada de chicote.

Esticou-se em toda a sua altura e virou-se sorrindo para "seu prisioneiro".

Tom, o temível Voldemort, usava a roupa típica de uma dançarina dos sete véus. Nesse momento, ele estava deitado nas almofadas douradas da jaula, cuja decoração lembrava um harém, e ajeitava a roupa de forma a deixar suas longas pernas de fora. Depois, sorriu sedutoramente e estendeu os braços para King.

-Vem, meu Sultão.

As algemas que impediam Tom de realizar magia foram transfiguradas em pulseiras e tornozeleiras de ouro, sem perder a função. Cortesia de Minerva. Ela também transformara o aro de ferro na testa dele em uma tiara, mas a pedido de King deixara a coleira de ferro exatamente como era.

Sua odalisca estava linda e totalmente subjugada.

Lentamente, King andou até Tom e deitou ao dele lado nas almofadas.

-Relaxe, Tom. Vai dar tudo certo. Ele vai gostar do presente.

-Espero que sim. – Ele acariciou a pequena cesta ao lado das almofadas. – Acha que Albus vai se importar de eu levar um presente para um de seus convidados?

-Não. Ele tem te pedido tanto que se aproxime das pessoas.

-Foi só por isso que se aproximou de mim, Califa?

-Sabe que não, minha doce tamarazinha.

Tom sorriu coquete.

-Eu sei que há uma história por trás desse presente. Conte-a para mim, minha bela Sherazade.

-Sim, meu amo e senhor. – Tom se aninhou sensualmente no peito do auror. – Eu estava no sexto ano de escola, numa fase muito "_odeio nascidos trouxas_" e andava soltando meu lindo basilisco, o Lisco, pela escola. Todos tinham medo dele, todos fugiam. Menos ele. Era o único que podia olhar nos olhos de Lisco e não ser morto. Não sei como começou. Nós não éramos amigos, e Lisco nunca quis me contar. O que eu sei é que eles começaram um romance.

-É a cara dele, esse tipo de envolvimento. Mas você e o basilisco tinham uma relação amorosa?

-Não! Lisco era meu servo e amigo, nunca meu amante!

-Continue sua história, minha gazela.

-Um dia, eu os encontrei juntos. Ele estava nu, com a bunda empinada gritando: "_Entra todinho, basilicão_". Ele nem sabia falar com Lisco, mas parecia que, nesse ponto, os dois se entendiam sem precisar muita conversa.

-E o que você fez?

-Separei os dois na primeira oportunidade. Lisco me obedeceu, é claro. Mas acho que sempre sentiu falta dele. Os dois combinavam tanto! E Lisco morreu daquele jeito tão melancólico.

King fez um carinho na sua dançarina. Ele sabia o quanto aquele assunto entristecia Tom, que continuou:

-Eu já perdoei Harry. Eu também fiz algumas coisinhas meio malvadas com ele. Mas nada me tira da cabeça que aquela biba mirim ficou com inveja do tamanho da cobra que só obedecia a mim, e por isso que matou o Lisco. E ainda por cima ficou com o espadão maravilhoso do Godric. Sabia que o Albus diz que só garotinhos do tipo que o velho Godric gostava podem pegar na espada dele? Nunca me deixou brincar com ela!

King achou melhor não contar que, no seu sexto ano, ele costumava ir a sala de Albus se divertir com o espadão de Godric.

Neste instante, a jaula pousou no salão da festa. E King levantou-se junto com Tom. As cortinas se abriram e os dois acenavam para os conhecidos que já haviam chegado.

Harry vinha saindo de um dos muitos e estratégicos cantos escuros, abaixando o vestido, seguido de Lucius, meio despenteado e ainda fechando as calças. Quando viu a jaula, o moreno soprou um beijo de longe e fez sinal de que mais tarde viria falar com eles.

Desde que Harry usara "amor", de uma forma que nem ele nem Tom explicavam, para deter Voldemort, os dois tinham um relacionamento colorido, para desgosto de King e Lucius.

Por falar em colorido, Severus e Sirius juntos dançavam para Remus no meio do salão. O lobisomem tinha um olho nos seus dois maridos, outro em Bill Weasley que dançava com alguns de seus irmãos.

Arthur sorriu maliciosamente para Lucius quando os gêmeos se separaram do bando e puxaram Harry para a varanda.

-Acho que o vestido de Harry vai subir de novo, e as calças de Lucius vão tornar a descer. – Tom sussurrou no seu ouvido no exato momento que Artur e Lucius iam para um outro canto escuro.

-As festas de Albus são sempre animadas.

Mas Tom já não o ouvia mais e, sim, acenava para que Hagrid se aproximasse da jaula. O que o meio gigante fez assim que expulsou Filius Flitwick, que estava embaixo de sua mini saia. Até onde King podia ver, Filius estava usando uma roupa de Lobo Mau, e tanto Hagrid quando o pequeno professor tinham um ar muito satisfeito. Talvez fosse a proximidade do casamento que os deixasse assim.

-Rubeus, eu te trouxe um presente! – E Tom entregou a cesta para Hagrid por uma portinhola na jaula. – Cuide bem dele. Ainda é filhotinho, mas vai crescer e ficar grande como o Lisco, do jeito que você gosta. Eu o chamei de Basilindo, mas ele atende também por Basbás. Não é fofo?

Hagrid parecia encantado com o basilisco recém saído do ovo, que Tom chocara especialmente para ele.

-É lindo! Assim, pequenininho é perfeito para o Filius! Nós vamos criar ele com todo amor!

Quando Hagrid se afastou para mostrar a nova mascote ao noivo, King abriu os braços para receber sua odalisca, que parecia prestes a chorar. Era sempre assim quando ele tinha de se separar de alguma de suas cobras.

-Vem cá, minha princesa do deserto! Eu sei onde tem outra cobra para você brincar.

-É? Mas eu deixei todas as minhas lindinhas em casa!

-Mas essa é especial. Se você brincar com ela, a danada cresce.

-Ahhhh, essa? Mas essa é minha favorita. – Tom enfiou a mão dentro da calça de King. – Olha só! Já está crescendo. Eu sei fazer ela ficar enorme!

-Então, faz, minha lebre do deserto.

-Faço sim, vou dar beijinho nela.

E King fechou as cortinas na cara de Ron, que parecia fascinado com a cena.

_E vai rolar a festa/vai rolar/o povo do gueto/mandou avisar_

Ron lamentou profundamente quando King fechou as cortinas. Voldemort parecia disposto a dar um espetáculo muito bom. Pena que King, às vezes, era tão careta.

Sua atenção foi desviada para um barulho no palco armado a um canto do salão.

Colin, Dennis, Seamus, Dean e Blasie aparataram juntos. Estavam vestidos como melindrosas e começaram a dançar ao som de Lise Minelle, jogando charme para seus irmãos, que pareciam muito interessados.

Bill ainda fez um sinal de "_mais tarde_" para Remus, antes de pegar Dennis Creevey no colo. Os gêmeos jogaram Seamus e Dean no ombro e voltaram para a varanda, onde tinham deixado Harry os esperando, acompanhado de Justin, que usava roupas de toureiro.

Ron ainda ouviu Percy sussurrar algo que parecia "Detenção, Colin!" e Charlie empurrar Blasie contra a parede, antes de ver sua presa da noite.

Smith estava parado em um canto, olhando a pegação geral com um ar de desprezo, que Ron tinha certeza que era falso. Sem que o outro, percebesse foi se aproximando por trás, silenciosamente.

A porta do salão se abriu para que Gilderoy Lockhart entrasse vestido num apogeu de penas verde limão, distribuindo acenos, dando piruetas pelo salão, jogando beijos e berrando como uma sirene:

-Abram alas para o Hipogrifo Maravilha!

Ele não foi longe, havia uma corrente grossa presa ao seu pescoço e muito bem segura nas mãos de Argus Filch, vestido de carrasco e com uma expressão malvada no rosto.

Aquilo aparentemente foi demais para Smith, que se virou e deu de cara com Ron encarando-o fixamente.

-Boa noite, Zach.

-Weasley! O que você quer?

-Te mostrar uma coisa.

-Já vi demais por uma noite. Estou indo embora.

-Acho que não. – Ron pegou a mão de Zach e arrastou-o para um canto. – Eu tenho uma coisinha aqui que vai deixar você de excelente humor.

-Que coisinha?

Ron riu de uma forma que Mione dizia que lembrar demais a Luna.

-Na verdade, não é bem "inha", muito pelo contrário. Vem ver, você vai gostar.

_E vai rolar a festa/vai rolar/o povo do gueto/mandou avisar_

Albus e Minerva estavam se divertindo horrores com a chegada dos convidados. Tinham uma visão panorâmica através de vários espelhos mágicos que ficavam no quarto do aniversariante.

-Albus, quando você vai descer para o salão?

-Daqui a pouco.

-Vai esperar seu garoto chegar?

-Não. Ele está vindo de longe, já avisou que vai atrasar, e eu não quero perder o show surpresa que Harry fez aqueles dois prepararem.

-Eu vi um ensaio. Acredite, Albus, Harry tem algo de cruel em idealizar um show desses.

-Ora, ora, ora. Repare em Neville.

-A guerra parece ter feito bem a ele.

Neville acabava de chegar, usando calças de montaria, colete, botas de equitação e trazendo um chicote, que provavelmente era sua varinha disfarçada. Ao lado dele, Crabbe e Goyle usavam o que parecia ser calças de couro, quepe e correntes pelo corpo. Quando Vincent se virou, atendendo a um chamado imperioso de Neville, deu para ver as marcas do chicote no seu traseiro, que a calça deixava exposto.

-Nosso pequeno Neville, quem diria! – Minerva não disfarçava o sorriso orgulhoso.

Albus sabia muito bem das brincadeirinhas dela com o chicote nas costas de Sibila.

-Lucius previu isso. Ele sempre disse que se Neville sacudisse o jugo da avó, ele iria se revelar um dominador de primeira.

-Ele é como Remus, parece doce, mas tem o pulso firme.

-Por falar em pulso firme, Mimie, com vai Pansy? Aquela corrente, que Ginevra Finnigan usou com ela na festinha de vocês ontem, era bem apertada.

-Pansy está ótima. Ela adora quando Ginny faz isso com ela. Mione fez uma poção para tirar as marcas.

-Mione é quase tão boa em poções quanto Severus.

-Sim. E é um alívio tê-la conosco. A poção do sono sem sonhos extra forte dela é tão eficiente quanto a de Severus. Eu já andava preocupada que os garotos descobrissem as travessuras de suas esposas.

-Que Merlin nos proteja disso! É tão divertido vê-los se escondendo das meninas, e elas encobrindo as festas delas.

Lucius e Arthur voltaram ao salão, quase na mesma hora que as cortinas da jaula de Tom se abriram, e Argus sumiucom Dennis Creevey em um dos corredores escuros.

-Isso tem dedo de Remus. – Minerva não escondia o riso. – Só quero ver o que ele vai fazer com Sirius e Severus.

-Ele se vira. – Albus respondeu prestando mais atenção em outro espelho que mostrava o quão criativo Argus podia ser com suas correntes. Sorte do pequeno Dennis. – Minerva, eu vou descer. Vai ficar observando a festa daqui?

-Claro, Albus. Acha que eu perderia a chance de ver os bruxos mais gostosos da nossa sociedade se pegando pelos cantos?

-Não. Tenho certeza que você não faria isso.

Albus transfigurou suas vestes em azul bebê, fez surgir um par de asas brancas e uma auréola.

-Anjo, Albus? Sei!

Ele piscou para ela por sobre os óculos e desceu para o salão, onde foi ovacionado por todos os que não estavam em algum corredor ou quarto isolado.

Sorrindo, Albus percebeu que nem Bill nem Remus estavam entre os que aplaudiam.

_E vai rolar a festa/vai rolar/o povo do gueto/mandou avisar_

Percy e Colin correram alvoroçados para buscar Harry na varanda. Mal deram tempo do Grande Herói se vestir e o arrastaram para dentro para apresentar o show em homenagem a Albus.

No caminho até o palco, colidiram com Severus e Sirius, que, já meio chapados, dançavam abraçados fazendo juras de amor eterno.

Percy soltou purpurina multicolorida de sua varinha, enquanto Colin balançava a dele, provocando um ruído de sinos de cristal. Conseguiram a atenção até mesmo de Alastor e Draco, que voltavam para o salão.

Colocaram Harry no meio do palco e fizeram todos os bruxos se sentarem para prestar atenção.

Percy quis matar Harry quando ele fez uso de toda sua capacidade de falar em público e disse:

-Uma dancinha em homenagem ao professor Dumbledore. – E desceu do palco.

Ninguém merece!

As luzes se apagaram. Um enorme globo de espelhos surgiu no alto do palco, emitindo luz própria enquanto girava ao som de I Will Surviver, e então, vestidos de Tina Turner, Dobby e Kreacher apareceram no centro do palco, um de costas para o outro e começaram a dublar a música.

_E vai rolar a festa/vai rolar/o povo do gueto/mandou avisar_

Draco arregalou os olhos. Harry tinha o quê na cabeça de preparar um número desses?

De mãos dadas, os dois elfos domésticos caminhavam em direção à platéia com um andar que, em teoria, devia ser sensual e provocante. Era uma visão do inferno de Dante, isso sim.

De repente, quando as duas coisas rebolantes estavam quase na ponta do palco, o globo despencou na cabeça deles, achatando os elfos totalmente.

Até a música parou. Em meio ao silêncio que se seguiu, todos olharam para a jaula onde Voldemort encarava suas manicuradas unhas com muita atenção.

Tom levantou o olhar e fitou todos no salão, depois se virou para Dumbledore e sacudiu suas pulseiras, como se tentasse convence-los que elas "realmente" o impediam de usar Magia.

O silêncio só foi rompido pela voz de Zach Smith, obviamente no meio de uma bela gozada, gritando:

-Assim! Ahhhhhh Roooooonnnnn!

Wow! Talvez fosse mesmo caso de experimentar mais um Weasley. Afinal, todo mundo sabia que Malfoys tem um fraco por pobretões-cabeças-de-fogo-bons-de-cama.

_E vai rolar a festa/vai rolar/o povo do gueto/mandou avisar_

A música retornou, e Albus viu Sirius arrastar Severus para fora do salão. Draco cochichou alguma coisa no ouvido de Alastor, que saiu rindo atrás de Arthur, deixando o parceiro tocaiando a saída de Ronald Weasley.

Harry foi em direção à jaula de Tom, e Fillius tinha sumido outra vez debaixo da saia de Hagrid. A festa, com certeza, estava apenas no início.

Mas para Albus a melhor parte começava agora. ViKtor Krum estava parado na porta, vestido de diabinho, e sorrindo para ele. Tão elegante voando, tão desengonçado andando em sua direção e tão selvagem na cama!

Quem disse que é ruim fazer cento e cinqüenta anos?

**FIM**


End file.
